planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Will Rodman/Relationships
The relationships of Will Rodman from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Romance Caroline Aranha Caroline is Will's girlfriend. Will meets Caroline when Caesar, then three years old becomes injured after he ventures into the Rodman's neighbor's backyard. Caesar sets Will and Caroline up on a date much to Will's embarrassment. The pair bond over their love for Caesar and begin dating. Five years later, Caroline is an unofficial member of the Rodman family and acts as Caesar's adoptive mother. When the now eight year old begins to question his identity, Caroline becomes angry that Will hasn't told her the truth about Caesar's past and demands that he tell her the truth. Once Will has told her everything, she says that things aren't meant to be controlled, acting as voice of reason towards him. Despite her love for Will, she thought he was selfish for loving Caesar and using him as a lab ape. When Caesar leads a mass breakout, Caroline finds Rodney locked in a cage and calls for Will. When the terrified man tells them that he heard Caesar speak, she looks at Will, confused and follows him to the Golden Gate Bridge. When they are on the bridge, she kisses Will before he sets out in his search for their rogue adoptive son. Family Charles Rodman Charles was Will's father. Will loved his father more then anything and was his sole carer after Charles' nurse, Irena quit. Father and son became closer when Will unwillingly adopted Caesar. Before Caroline became a member of the family, Charles helped Will raise Caesar. Will struggled having to juggle raising Caesar and caring for his father on his own but he managed. Charles was forever thankful to Will for giving him a new lease on life after Will tested the ALZ-112 on him, but refused to allow Will to test the ALZ-113 on him, as he had fought long enough and wanted to die in peace. Caesar Caesar is Will's adoptive ape son. Will was reluctant to care for Caesar at first but when the then infant held onto his finger on his first night at the house, Will knew Caesar needed him. As the years went on, Will grew to love Caesar and looked to him as a son. Despite Caesar's curious nature as a three year old, Will became worried when Caesar became injured after he ventured into their animal-hating neighbor's backyard. When it came to their first encounter with Caroline, Caesar was the one to intervene when Will, shy and uncomfortable, couldn't get himself to ask Caroline out on a date. 8 years later, Will continued to love Caesar but struggled at times to understand what his adoptive son was thinking. When Caesar began to question his identity, Will, unable to hide the truth from him any longer takes him and Caroline to Gen-Sys where he explained how Caesar came to be in his care. After this, Will became aware of Caesar's now defiant behavior though didn't think much of it. After Caesar's attack on their neighbor, Will was afraid of losing Caesar and confided in Caroline as he vowed to her that he wouldn't lose both his father and his son. When Caesar was taken to the San Bruno Primate Shelter, Will wasn't far behind. He was reluctant to let him go but forced himself to leave much to Caesar's distress. After he bribes John Landon into letting return Caesar home, Will gets the shock of his life when Caesar shuts his cage door coldly in his face. Later, when Caesar has lead a mass breakout and is heading towards the forest, Will with Caroline yet again in tow, heads towards the forest only to become stuck on the Bridge (due to a blockade). Will, sneaking around the police and the other officers ends up in the middle of battle. Terrified of what Caesar has become, Will calls for him and is greeted with a look of surprise from his adoptive son. After the battle on the bridge, Will heads towards the forest where he is attacked by Koba who moved to kill him. Will was saved at the last moment by Caesar who threatens the bonobo, telling him to leave Will alone. Caesar holds his hand out to him. Will now utterly terrified, takes his hand reluctantly and is helped to his feet. He begs Caesar to return home and offers him protection from what's to come showing he still loved Caesar. Caesar, having gained the respect of the other apes and now capable of basic human speech, hugs will and whispers "Caesar is Home" in his ear. Will was both shocked and amazed that Caesar talked and gives Caesar his blessing and watches as he descends into the trees with his fellow apes joining him. The look on Will's face shows that he was deeply happy that his son finally has a place where he truly belong and though sad that he's gone. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Will's adoptive ape grandson. Will possibly died from Simian Flu before Blue Eyes was born and (apparently) never got the chance to meet his adoptive grandson. In return, Blue Eyes was unaware of Will and had been taught by Koba to hate humans. While tending to his wounded father, Blue Eyes finds a picture of a young Caesar and Will on the mantle making him realize his father was raised by humans, hence the reason for his compassion and sympathy towards them. With the revelation of his father's past, Blue Eyes realized that Koba's views about all humans being bad were lies and this causes him to completely turn against him since his father was raised by a human man who he slowly begins to think of as a grandfather, despite never knowing him. Enemies Koba Nothing much was explained about Will's relationship with Koba, other than the fact that Will experimented on him for the new ALZ-113, which would then become the virus. When Will saw Koba, he felt sorry for him when he saw his eye. Will then decided to experiment the ALZ-113 on him. When Will entered Muir Woods Park to find Caesar, once the battle on the bridge was over, he called out to Caesar but was attacked by Koba, who after two seconds recognized Will from the lab. The scared Will recalled the bonobo who decided to attack him because of his race, but Caesar protected Will, and told Koba that he was his friend. Will's interaction with Caesar told Koba of the latter's like of humans. Category:Relationships